


Word Association

by iamavacado



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Badly Written, Gen, M/M, deceit cameo, oh well, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Whats the first thing that pops into your head? Confession? Love? Logicality?





	Word Association

**Author's Note:**

> boop be doop de doop
> 
> i had an idea and was bored. its short, sweet, and to the point.

Logan adjusted himself and crossed his legs on Patton's bed. Patton was rummaging around in his closet looking for a spare blanket, which he always had in case he had a guest. Logan, surprisingly, was a blanket hog, so instead of stealing Patton’s, he just asked if there was a spare he could borrow for the night. After a few seconds, he pulled out a plush throw that had a grassy meadow design sewn into it. He tossed it in Logan's direction.

“There ya go!” Patton said as he catapulted himself onto his bed. “Roman made it for me.”

Logan closed his hands around the soft fabric, running his thumb up and down the edge of the hem. He saw that it was slightly crooked, indicating that Roman hadn't just conjured it; he'd hand sewn it. “Thoughtful.”

“Right?!” Patton sat closer to Logan, crossing his legs too, covering himself up with his own comforter. “Okay, so, ready?”

Logan looked around the room. “Hm, well. Let's see. Dimmed lights. Closed door. Roman and Virgil are asleep.”

“Supposedly.”

“Supposedly, yes.” He counted his fingers as he said out loud, “we've eaten, we've drank, we have movies on standby, we both have soft blankets, and an alarm set to make sure we dont stay up too late. Yes.” He smiled. “I’d say we are in the optimal position. Let's start the game.”

Patton clapped his hands once. “Okay! So, name of the game?”

“Word association,” Logan said.

“Names of the players?”

Logan hesitated. Was that necessary? “...Logan and Patton.”

“So, I say a word.”

“Yes.”

“And you say the first word that pops into your head.”

Logan nodded. “Yes.”

“Relating to that word.”

“Are you unfamiliar with how this works?”

“No matter how weird it is!”

“Do I need to explain the rules to you again?”

“No, I got it.” Patton put his hands in his lap, glowing smile clear across his face. Something about it made Logan's chest twist. “Okay. 3, 2, 1. First word: Roman.”

Logan looked up as he thought. “Curtain.”

“Virgil.”

“Rain.”

“Patton!”

“You.”

“Logan.”

“Me.”

“Thomas.”

Logan paused. “You understand that you don't have to limit this to names, correct? You can use other words.”

Patton waved a dismissive hand. “Just play along. Thomas.”

Logan hummed. “Dilemma.”

Patton actually laughed at that one. Logan couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his chest knowing that he had caused it.

“Okay,” Patton said, “Sunshine.”

“Warm.”

“Soft.”

“Heart.”

“Hard.”  
“Head.”

“Helmet!” Patton exclaimed.

Logan half smirked at his enthusiasm. “Safety.”

“Home.”

“Here.”

“Room.” 

“Yours.”

“My.”

“My?” Logan echoed, eyebrow quirked up. “I understand that it’s a word, but we usually go for nouns instead of determiners.”

Patton pursed his lips in deep thought. He tried to think of some way to make that word work, when he finally said, “Okay then. How about the word ‘me’?”

“Me can work.” Logan corrected himself, “Yes, that can work.”

“Okay then. Me.”

“ In love.”

Patton paused, mouth slightly open, lips already forming the next word. But he was silent, eyes widened just a little. He tilted his head to the side, as if confused. “What?”

“What?” Logan repeated. He didn’t understand what had made the air so tense all of a sudden. All he did was simply say the first thing that came into his mind when he thought of the word ‘me’ which came out of Patton’s mouth. Which essentially was Patton asking what the first thing that came into Logan’s mind when he heard the word ‘Patton’ and Logan had said ‘Love’, which was what Patton represented, so what was the issue?

Patton raised a tentative finger at Logan, half smile starting to spread on his face. “Did you just say…?”

“I said love,” Logan intercepted. “As in, you’re basically Thomas’ heart, which represents love, ergo, my association.”

Patton shook his head. “No, no you said something else. You said ‘in love’.”

Logan’s face paled. He tried to cover up his mistake. “No. No, I most certainly did not say that.”

“Yes you did! You definitely did!” Patton paused. “Logan, are you in love with me?” He put a hand over his heart.

“No!”

With a puff of smoke and a hiss, Deceit appeared in the corner of Patton’s room, standing there smugly. “You sure about that, Jimmy Neutron?”

“Oh, who asked you!?”

**Author's Note:**

> comment maybe?


End file.
